


You Only Live Once

by Chi (Izaren)



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Multi, Not to be taken seriously, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaren/pseuds/Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you might as well go out with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Live Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shishousama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishousama/gifts).



> Characters: Valfor, Damian, Black Mage  
> Series: MapleStory: Masteria AU  
> Crackfic- proceed at own risk.

 

* * *

 

 

He had it with her. First, wanting to betray the Black Mage, he can handle. Loving an uncouth pirate, bitter, but doable. But having a child out of wedlock?! Their parents must be turning in their graves! Just what was Vala thinking?! Nothing!

Rubbing his forehead in agitation, Valfor picked up his pen and started on his paperwork again. They don’t complete by themselves, after all.. Why were there so many stacks today, though? Its not like there are much matters that he had to take notice of..

 

BANG. “Brother!”

 

Valfor’s frown intensified. That little shit knows he’s not to bang open doors, but he does it anyway! And with that infuriating smirk on his face too! Just what trouble had Damian got into this time?! He may be his little brother, but that does not excuse him from not having courtesy!

 

“…and that’s why, I need you to be my best man. ”

 

Wait, what. Hold that trail of thought. Did he just say, best man?

 

”Brother?”

 

At this rate he’s going to rub a hole into his skull. ”Say it again. Everything. From start to finish.”

 

“I’ve just finished courting Alice, and I’m going to propose to her, soon! I need a wedding ring though, and sister said I should come to you for that, and I might as well ask you to -CRACK- Brother?”

 

Valfor deposed the pen he broke silently. This is the last straw, he thought. First Vala, now Damian. That settles it. Sanity is either overrated, or is just hiding for a moment. The next person he sees out of his office shall be kissed. Violently.

 

”Er… Brother?”  
”Tell me, how long has this been going on?”  
”Ever since you returned to Masteria?”

 

Crack. There goes another pen. Pity, it was new too. And that little shit is staring at him fearfully now. One year? Damian had been courting the transcendent of life for a year?!

Standing up from his seat, Valfor pushed himself away from the table and strode away from his office. Ignoring Damian’s cries for him to stop, Valfor continued walking on and grabbed the first person he saw.

 

”What-”

 

Nothing more was heard as he forced his tongue into the other’s mouth. Dimly, he heard Damian sputter with shock. After a few moments, Valfor withdrew his tongue from the other and look to see who he had just forced himself on.

A raised eyebrow. Disheveled hair. Black hooded robes, edged with gold. Valfor flushed slightly. Sanity is highly needed for himself, apparently.

 

“Had a nice time?”

 

Valfor snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the deep baritone voice of the Black Mage. Not trusting his voice at the moment, he just nodded his head.

 

”And pray, may I ask, why?”

 

He could not possibly tell the Black Mage internal affairs can he? Perhaps he should take a leaf out of Tin’s book this time… And thus, with every shred of dignity he can muster, Valfor answered.

 

“YOLO, sir. “


End file.
